The Journey with the Eeveelutions
by UEG nastykiller
Summary: A kind and caring kid that was alienated by others because of him not caring about Pokemon battles or contests, finds himself becoming a trainer along the way by rescuing an Eevee. Eeveelutions
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Vee

_Notes: 1. this is my first story. 2. the trainer, Michael, was named after one of my friends in real life. 3. this took my about a few days, I only write stories at school because it is too boring, so to stay awake I write._

_Update note: this is a revised version of the first chapter (I added missing details that was turning people away from it) _

**Please, give a review.**

Key

"What is heard"

(Translation)

'Thought'

Chapter 1 : Meeting Vee

'Dang, lost again,' I thought. So, I start looking in my bag, 'where did I put that map?' About a moment later I found my town map and started to try to figure out where I was, I knew I was North of New Bark Town.

"Meow." (Mine.) a Meowth said as it took my map.

"Hey! Give me my map back," I said while chasing after the Meowth, but when I lost track of it, I saw a shack. Thinking it went in there, I opened the door, but instead of finding a Meowth, I found an Eevee hogtied and in a locked steel caged. While I was looking from the key I found a hunting knife, a net-gun, and a dart gun with box of tranquilizer darts next to it, all signs of a poacher. Then, the Eevee woke up and started to cry for help and when it finally saw me, it cried even louder. Trying to calm it down, I said, "Shh… I didn't encaged you I am trying to set you free, but I need a key to do so."

"Ratta?" (Hello?) a Ratatta that just entered the shack, said.

"Hey, Rattata will you help me, find a key to free Eevee?" I asked it, even though I never met it before. Rattata nodded. "Thanks Rattata."

Ten minutes later, Rattata found the key under a loose floorboard. I opened the cage and cut the rope, that was tied Eevee, with the hunting knife. I gave Eevee and Rattata half of a gram cracker each that I had in my bag and some water. When Rattata finished, it left, but Eevee stayed. So I asked Eevee, "Aren't you going too?" The Eevee shook its head. "do you want to come with me?"

"Eev." (yes.) it said.

"Alright, do you know where New Bark Town is?"

"Eev." (Yeah.) it said.

"Let's go then."

After walking a few steps away from the shack, we hear, "Hey! What are you doing with my Eevee?"

Noticing that Eevee was shivering, I said, "I am guessing you're the poacher that encaged this Eevee."

"What if I am?" he said, "Nothing you can do about it, so just handover the Eevee and no one gets hurt."

"As soon as hell freezes over." I told him. "Eevee go to Professor Elm's lab while I'll hold him off."

"Eev, eevee ee." (No, I'm staying.) Eevee, then I heard Eevee growling at the poacher.

"Spearow." (over here.) we heard.

"Spearow use peak. Bellsprout use bullet seed", from a trainer that just came out of the bushes.

"Get out here Houndoom and use flamethrower" said the poacher.

"He's a poacher, trying to get this Eevee"' I told him.

"You two, get out of here, we got this", he said.

"Eevee, let's go. Thanks and good luck", I told him before we left.

"Cool, an Eevee. Go Pokeball", said a young trainer when we were about about half way to New Bark Town. I caught the pokeball before it hit Eevee, making the trainer angry. "Hey give me back my pokeball."

"Here, just leave us alone for now." I told him while still following Eevee.

"Eev" (Yeah.) Eevee commented

"Okay, jeez." he groaned as we left.

About five minutes later, we reached Professor Elm's Lab and, while out of breath, I asked Professor Elm, "Professor, can you check out, Eevee?"

"Sure.", said the professor. A few moments later, he said, "He is fine, except for some rope impressions. The only thing I don't understand is how they got there." I explain to him what happen. He said, "I see. By looking at Eevee, I see he is very fond of you."

I said, "I am not even a trainer, but if he wants to, I wouldn't mind. Eevee, do want me to become your trainer?"

"Eevee." (Yes, please.), he said, in a joyful tone.

Elm said, "Then you'll need this and take this Pokedex, too. It will keep records of what Pokemon you encounter and the poke ball is so someone doesn't try catch Eevee."

I said, "Thanks, professor."

"My pleasure."

"Eevee, may I call you Vee," I asked and Eevee nodded, "Vee, it is. My name is Michael. Let's go, Vee. Thanks, again, professor." After we left the lab, we went to my house to grab some supplies for our journey and to tell my parent that be starting it with Vee. Then, we headed out.

**Remember, please, give a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

_notes: 1. 2nd chapter was mostly written in 1 school day, originally 2. 5 people previewed it both posting._

_Update note: this is the revised version of this chapter (just like chapter one it a cleanup and adding details)_

Chapter 2: The First Day

Our journey had a rough start within the first fifteen minutes because we walked into the middle of a swarm of Beedrills and I tripped with Vee on my shoulder, sending Vee at a Beedrill, hitting it. So, we were chased for a while before we got stuck in an Ariados's web. Thank God, it started raining. We went under a near by tree so I can get my jacket out.

I asked Vee, "Do you want o go in your poke ball?" Vee shook his head. "Hmm…Oh. What about in my hood until we get to Cherrygrove City or the rain lets up?"

"Eevee." (Okay.) he said.

Around thirty minutes later, we saw a frozen lake and snow, which was weird because it was late spring. "What the…", I said, but was cut off by an ice beam barely nicking one of my bag's strap. I looked toward were it originated from, to see a Pokemon.

"Glace." (Leave.), it demanded.

Vee got out of my hood and started talking to it, "Eevee eev eevee." (We aren't going to hurt you.) while I tried to remember what it was. Then, it hit me, Glaceon.

"I said you're a Glaceon. Why are so far from Sinnoh or Unova?", I said. Glaceon was a little shocked, but resumed its rage. Then, I remember that my Pokedex had a translator on it, so I'd turn it on right before Glaceon started to talk again.

"Glace glaceon!"(None of your damn business.) it yelled.

"I'll trying to help you, if I can, so please, let me help you." I told it.

"Eev."(Look.) Vee said to point out a poke ball in the snow behind Glaceon.

"You were abandoned here. I hate when I see that happen. I am sorry that it happened to you." I said.

"Glaceon." (No, you're not.) Glaceon yelled.

"Eevee." (He is.) Vee said, "Eevee eev eevee." (He recused me from a poacher.)

After a moment later, I started to slowly walk toward Glaceon with my hand out. What surprised me was that Glaceon started to walk, uncomfortably, toward me and let me pet it. While petting Glaceon, I used my pokedex to find her gender. "Vee, come over here, please," I asked. Vee looked confused. I don't think she will attack."

"Ee eevee vee?" (Do you feel better?), Vee asked Glaceon. She nodded.

"Glace glaceon." (Sorry about attacking you), she said.

"It's okay. You were protecting yourself." I stated.

"Go pokeball," we hear from the forest. I covered Glaceon and a Pokeball hit me. I turned and saw the young trainer from earlier. He said, "You, again."

"Do you have to be rude?," I asked.

"I want that pokemon," pointing at Galceon.

"She is a Glaceon. They're normally found in Sinnoh and Unnova and are an evolved from of Eevee." I explained, "Glaceon, please don't attack him."

"Glace."(Fine.) Glaceon groaned.

"I'll battle you for Glaceon," he said, cockily.

"Okay, just to get to leave Glaceon alone." I replied. "Vee, you ready?"

"Eev."(yes.) Vee replied

"Go Hoothoot, use tackle," he said.

"Vee dodge it and use sand attack and then tackle." both tackles missed, but the sand attack hit.

"Hoothoot use leer," he order.

"Vee, use quick attack," I said. It hit, Hoothoot went down hard into the ground. "Vee, back off, unless attacked upon. Hoothoot is hurt pretty badly, back off and Hoothoot will not be hurt anymore by Vee," I told the trainer.

"You win," he groaned.

"Take this potion for Hoothoot." I offered.

"Thanks," he replied in a monotone, taking the potion.

"Glace glaceon?" (May I join you?), Glaceon asked me.

"I don't have another Pokeball," I told her.

"Eev eevee vee ee?" (What about this one?) Vee asked, while touching the pokeball that was from earlier behind Glaceon.

"Glaceon, was this your poke ball?" I asked her. She nodded. "Would you mind me catching you with it?"

"Glaceon." (Not at all.) She said. I held out the Pokeball, she hit the button of it, and it clicked. I let her out. "Glaceon." (Thank you.)

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Michael and this Vee." I said.

"Eev." (Hi.) Vee said.

"Shall we go?" I asked them.

"Glace./Eev." (Yes.) they said in unison.

**please, review**

_Note: when this was posted originally chapter 3 was already started._


	3. Chapter 3: Our First Encounter of TR

_Notes: after writing Chapter 2, i was on a roll._

Chapter 3: Our First Encounter of Team Rocket

After leaving the frozen lake, I remembered it was raining around the snowy area. So, Glaceon made the rain into snow, while, Vee was back in my hood taking a nap. By the time we got to Cherrygrove City, it was night. So, I'd looked for the Pokemon Center to stay the night and have both Vee and Glaceon checked.  
When I got up, I saw Glaceon and Vee both asleep at my feet. So, trying to not wake them up, I checked out some more of my Pokedex's features: Pokemon stats, color percentages, ect. Then Glaceon woke up, jumped off the bed, stretched, then smiled at me. I started petting her, when, Vee woke up and stretched. I said to them, "morning, Glaceon, Vee."  
"Glace/Eev"(Morning), they replied.  
"I think we should go to the Pokemart, first, to get Pokemon food, some more Pokeballs, and potions," I said, "then, we will head out or look around the city a bit, I'll let you two pick."  
"Glace/Eev"(okay), they replied  
I got dress, grabbed my bag and we headed out to the Pokemart. When we stepped into the Pokemart, we see five Team Rocket goons robbing it. I looked to see Glaceon grinning and Vee, offended by the goons, starting to growl at them. One of the goons told me, " give us your Pokemon or else."  
"screw you." I told him. "Glaceon use ice beam on their feet." She freeze their feet to the floor.  
"Damn," he yelled. Then, he started to reach for his Pokeball.  
"Glaceon," I started, but she was ahead of me, by freezing his waist and hand together. The other four goons got their Pokemon out. I responded, "Vee, Glaceon, quick attack on their Pokemon." Vee and Glaceon took out two, a Zubat and a Machop, before the goons could say a thing.  
When they got to their senses, one told to his Koffing, "Koffing dodge and use smokescreen."  
"Glaceon use ice beam on Koffing." I responded.  
"Rattata break the ice around my feet, Ekans use poison sting on Glaceon." the other one ordered.  
While running to block the poison sting, I said, "Vee hit Ekans with quick attack." I took the poison sting in the arm. Koffing was frozen and hit the floor, and Ekans flew toward the Ratta because of Vee. "Glaceon stop Rattata." Glaceon froze Rattata and Ekans, who was about to crash into Rattata.  
"Freeze!" I heard from behind me and turned around with my hands up to see Officer Jenny.  
The Pokemant clerk said, "Officer Jenny, this trainer and his Pokemon stopped Team Rocket from robbing my store." Officer Jenny lowered her gun and I lowered my arms.  
"Glaceon, Vee, please come here." I asked them. "We originally came here to get some Pokeballs, potions, and Pokemon food. When we saw them robbing the place, we had to stop them." I told her.  
"Thank you, we will take it from here." she said  
I turn to the clerk, " Thanks for stopping them. Take a Net Ball, a Dusk Ball, a Quick Ball, a Moon Ball, a Dive Ball, and Premier Ball as my tokens of gratitude, He offered.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Do want anything else?" he asked.  
"Yes, but I'll pay from them." I said. I got six normal Pokeballs, five potions, and the Pokemon food and put them in my bag. About the time we left the store, the Team Rocket goons were about to be taken to the police station, three were swearing at us, while, the other two were too embarrass of being beaten by us. So, we started to just walk by them to not attract attention, but the poison kicked in.  
"Glaceon/Eevee?" (Michael?), they said, after noticing that something was wrong with me.  
"I'm alright," I lied. I started to walk toward Officer Jenny, but about half way, I collapsed.  
"Glaceon/Eevee!" (Michael!) they yelled.  
Officer Jenny noticed. "Someone call an ambulance. What happened?"  
"Vee and Glaceon can tell you." I told her with a fading voice, "Use the Pokedex's translat…" Before I could finished, I passed out.  
I woke up in a hospital with an I.V. in my arm. About five minutes later, I sat up and looked around a bit, before a nurse came in to check on me. She told me the poison was out of my system and I should rest. I asked her, "where are Vee and Glaceon?" She told me, they were at the Pokemon Center, doing fine. I relaxed a little bit. Then, I asked, "how long was I out and when can I leave."  
She responded, "First, you were brought in yesterday and it is about noon. Second, You can be discharged after a few tests." About an hour later, I was out of there and I headed to get Glaceon and Vee. When I got there, they spotted me before and came toward me before I saw either of them. I said, while petting them, "thanks you two."  
Nurse Joy came toward me and said, " these your Pokemon?" I nodded. "They been a great help."  
"You two," I said, and started hugging them both. Then, I turned to Nursy Joy and said, "Thanks for looking after them, Nurse Joy."  
"My pleasure," she replied.  
Turning back to Vee and Glaceon, "so what do you two went to do?" I asked, " look around the city or head out?"  
"Glaceon/Vee" (Head out), they said.  
"Okay," I replied and turn to Nurse Joy, " Well see you later Nurse Joy."  
"Please come again," she said as we left.

**Please review**

**Put who you think is going to join next out of the rest of the Eeveelutions (can be more than 1)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Camping Experience

_****__**Notes: 1. this is my chapter that has almost 1500 words minus the notes and title. 2. I forgot to put the I don't do imagery description on Michael for people to image what he looks like. 3. for readers that don't unterstand why I didn't put Michael's appearance is that people can picture what they think what he looks like.**_

**Chapter 4: A Bad Camping Experience**

When the sun started to set, we set up camp for the night. Vee went to dig a trench to surround our fire, while, me and Glaceon looked for firewood. Glaceon happily froze a few Ariados and we freed their captives. When we got back to camp, Vee was waiting for us with the trench on one side and my bag on the other. Vee and Glaceon chatted a bit, while, I made the fire. We ate and I petted them for a while after. Before we could go to sleep, we heard loud thumping sounds headed straight toward us. Glaceon, first startled, now was determined to freeze whatever it was, if it threaten any of us, to her left was Vee, trying to get his fear suppressed, and me behind them, was determined to protect both of them. The noise stopped, then, I saw a growing light. "Glaceon, Vee, dodge now," I told them and I jump out of the way before the hyper beam could hit me. An Ursaring came out, enraged and tried to fire another one at me and Vee, but Glaceon hit it in the back with an ice beam, knocking it forward.

"Glaceon!"(Leave, now!), she told it, "glaceon glace glaceon."(or I'll freeze your sorry butt.)

"Eevee eev eevee?" (Why are you mad at us?), Vee asked in a very shaky tone.

"Glaceon, cool it," I ordered her and I'd turned to Ursaring, "We didn't come here to fight, but to camp here for the night." It stood up and swiped at me, ripping my shirt. "Please stop," I asked, then started to look it in the eye to show I was sincere, "I'm not hurting you and Glaceon is trying to protect me and Vee, my friend." Even though I'd tried to reason with it, Ursaring grabbed me and tossed me aside.

"Glaceon/Eevee!"(Michael!), they said. Vee went to me, while, Glaceon used ice beam while being enraged.

"I am fine," I told Vee, then, turned and went to stop Glaceon. I first tried to grabbed her to snap her out of her rage, but she dodged me; then, I tried to return her to her pokeball, but she dodged again; finally, I decided to try to block the ice beam. I started to become a Human Popsicle, but Glaceon finally realized that she was freezing me and stopped to reverse what she'd done. Even though a few more seconds of her ice beam, I would of been a frozen statue, I wasn't mad at her at all.

"Glace, Glaceon, glace glacee" (I'm sorry, Michael, I'm so sorry), she cried, while she was breaking apart my icy body caste.

"Eev eevee" (let me help), he offered to make her feel better.

"Glace, glace glaceon glace glacee"(no, I need to do this myself), she said, while angry at herself. She thought that I would of been mad.

After I was freed, in a very calm and sincere voice, I said, "-Glaceon, I'm not mad at you." She was shocked with tears still in her eyes. "I understand your reaction of me being tossed, but don't allow your rage and anger ruin your life." Then I turned to the Ursaring and said, Ursaring, please let us be and we will help you.

"Ursa"(Okay), it groaned.

Glaceon, Vee, let's break the ice." I said.

"Glaceon/Eevee" (okay) they said with unsurity. They broke the ice and I moved the chunks out of the way. A few moments later, Ursaring was free.

"Eevee eev eevee?" (Why were you attacking us?), Vee asked Ursaring.

"Ursaring ursa ursa ursaring" (your camping close to my den and cubs), she answered.

"Eev eevee eev eevee" (We're just camping for the night), Vee replied, "Eevee eev" (have a goodnight)

"Ursa" (You too), she said and headed to her den.

"What about we get some sleep?" I suggested to them. They nodded. We went to sleep the natural way, me sleeping on the ground with on one side of my and the other on the opposite side.

**_- Third Person POV of '?'-_**

About midnight the Eevee woke up with a worried look.

The poacher that it and it's trainer met a few days ago, was smirking in the bushes on the edge of the opening were they were sleeping. 'I knew that would find them. Now that he has a Glaceon with him, it is even more worth it,' the poacher thought and started to aim his dart gun at the Eevee.

The Eevee got up and started to check the perimeter of the opening and found a gun pointed at it and the poacher on the other end of it. All it could say before being shot was, "Eev!" (Help!)

**_-Third Person View of Glaceon (Pokemon will not have the sounds when in a Pokemon's POV, only the humans that don't understand them)-_**

Glaceon heard Vee's cry for help and tried to wake Michael up. "Michael, get up!," she yelled while nudging him, "Vee is missing!"

"What's wrong?" he asked very confused, while pulling out his Pokedex to translate, still not noticing that Vee was missing.

"I woke up to a scream and found Vee was missing," she explained.

"We need to find.." he said, but was hit in the back with a dart, then he told her, "Glaceon run, get help" then he fell over, unconscious.

Three more darts were fired, each missing Glaceon, while she ran for help. Moments later, she found a den and saw it was the den to the Ursaring from earlier. "Ms. Ursaring, help. Michael and Vee been attacked." She told the Ursaring mother with fear and worry in her voice. "Please, I need help."

"Attacked by what," the mother asked.

"I don't know. Michael was trying to tell what we should do and told me to find help before he finished, then fell over.

"Let's go," Ursaring said, then turned to her cubs, "I'll be back."

A few steps out of Ursaring's den, Glaceon asked, "Do you know what happened to them?"

"A poacher attacked them."

'They must of been tranquilized.' Glaceon thought, getting very angry, 'I'll freeze that poacher solid.'

_**-The poacher's POV-**_

'It got away, but it will be back and I'll be waiting.' the poacher thought, then came out of the bushes. Went to the trainer and took the trainer's Pokeballs. Returned the Eevee to it's Pokeball, then got back into the bushes and reloaded the dart gun.

**_-Glaceon's POV-_**

"There's Michael," she pointed out.

"I see something in his back," Ursaring stated.

"Let's go around and see if the poacher is still hiding." she suggested. Ursaring nodded in agreement. Ursaring went count-clockwise and Glaceon went clockwise. Before she was about to meet Ursaring again, she spotted a boot sticking out of a bush and froze it and the bush.

The poacher yelled, "No!" before he was frozen solid with the dart gun and in his hands and Vee's and Glaceon's Pokeballs next to him in the ice.

"I got him," she yelled out, but then saw the Pokeballs and screamed out, "No, Vee!"

"I don't see anyone, but the poacher there." Ursaring stated.

"Those Pokeballs are mine and Vee's. This poacher must of put him in his." she cried

"I will get the Pokeballs out of the ice, go see how Michael is doing." Ursaring suggested to calm Glaceon down.

"Okay," she said and went over to Michael. She pulled out the dart in his back and laid him down. Then she sat there and waited for him to wake up.

"Here you go, Ursaring said when she placed the Pokeballs next to Glaceon. Then she noticed Glaceon's depressed face and said, "It isn't your fault."

"I know, but thanks anyways," she said, "Go ahead and go back to your cubs, I'll be fine."

"Okay, good luck," she said before she headed home.

Glaceon turned to Vee's Pokeball and opened it. Vee was still unconscious.

A few moments later, a martial artist came into the opening with a Machoke. Glaceon saw them and started to growl at them.

"Wow, we heard screaming and came to help," he said. Then he noticed the frozen bush and asked, "What happened here?"

Glaceon grabbed Michael's Pokedex with the translator still on and went to him. She stopped infront of them and placed it and told them what happened.

"Wow," he said in surprise.

"Will you please take that poacher to Cherrygrove City's police station for me, while, I'll wait for my friends to wake up," she asked.

"No problem," he said with a cocky expression on his face.

"Thanks," she replied and he and his Machoke took the poacher, who was still frozen solid, and headed out.

**Please review and better summary soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Falkner

_notes: sorry for the wait I was dealing with school, English 12 is a pain, my new story, a Halo-Pokemon cross-over, I publish late week, and I wanted to get Chapter 6 writen before 5 was up to have them back to back, aka ch. 5 first then ch. 6 the next day to make it up for all of you readers_

**Chapter 5: Falkner**

_**-Michael's FPV-**_

I woke up with a nasty headache. 'what happened?' I thought, then, it all came rushing back at me, 'Oh yeah.' I looked around and saw Vee and Glaceon asleep with their Pokeballs next to them. I got up and checked my bag and found a dart and my Pokedex next to it. Vee woke up when I was half-way done checking my bag.

"Eevee!" (Poacher!), he screamed, before he noticed it was morning and I was up. He went to me, "Eevee, eev eevee eevee eevee eev, eev eev" (Michael, the Poacher you rescued me from, was here).

Glaceon, that was awaken by Vee's scream, was behind him and said, "Glacee glaceon." (and is taken care of.)

"Eev?" (How?), Vee asked and Glaceon explained what happened, while I made breakfast.

After she finish and we ate breakfast, we headed out, but didn't get the Violet City until the next day. We first went to the Pokemon Center to get both of them checked and Glaceon wanted to know if the Cherrygrove City's Police got the poacher from two nights ago, they did and he was mad about with a cold.

After little bit after we left the Pokemon Center, I asked them, "What do you two want to do?" They didn't respond and was looking behind me. I turned around and saw six people in hippy like clothing, telling people to free their Pokemon.

One of them came up to me and told me, "Free your Pokemon, man." Both Glaceon and Vee were very offended by him saying that.

"Vee and Glaceon are my frineds, I protect them, they protect me. I've been poisoned because of that and you have just offended them." I told him, trying not to be rude, "Will you, please, not bother us."

The rest of them came to back him up. "Release your pokemon, then," another one said. Glaceon got mad and Vee got worried. So, I crouched down to see if could calm them by petting them.

"Hey, you six. He asked you to leave them alone, nicely." someone said that I couldn't see. They turned around.

"Glaceon, please, clam down," I asked her because she was still mad.

"Excuse me. We are trying to get Pokemon to be released." another one said.

"So, you want me to release my Pidgeotto, too?" he asked.

"Yes, we would." said the first one.

"Will you six leave, you made Glaceon mad and I don't think I can calm her down with you here." I warned, "When she gets mad, she usually tries to freeze who or what ever she is mad at."

"We won't fall for a bluff." the same guy said.

"Ask the poacher in Cherrygrove's jail or the five Team Rockets there, too. She froze their feet." I warned them.

"Wait, you are the one that used sent to the hospital after stopping a robbery?" the stranger asked.

"Yes," I said, "but don't like the attention." Vee got worried that I would block Glaceon again if she tries to freeze the six in front of us.

The six stepped away from the three of us. "You six, please, don't be trying to annoy anyone in front of my gym," the gym leader said. They left and he walked up to me and stated, "I'm Falkner, Violet City's gym leader."

"I'm Michael and this is Vee," Vee nodded, "and Glaceon." Glaceon, already calming down, nodded too.

"Are you here to challenge me?" he asked.

"No, I don't really like Pokemon battles," I replied, "or contests."

"Michael, you're an odd trainer," he said.

"Um, thanks," I said, with unsurity. Then, I asked Vee and Glaceon again, "What do you two want to do?"

Glaceon answered first, "Glace Glaceon?" (May I battle him?) Vee and I were shocked.

"Glaceon, I haven't registered in to the Johto League." I told her

"No problem, you can resister in the gym. All you need is your trainer's ID and a starter to resister." Falkner stated.

I don't have a trainer's ID and I didn't know I needed one." I said.

"Didn't they tell you at school?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was home-schooled so, I never knew." I explained.

"Glacee glaceon glace" (I meant battle for fun), Glaceon said, eagerly.

"Okay," I told her, "What do you think, Falkner?"

"I don't mind. I have no gym battle scheduled for a while so, let's use the gym's battle field." he said.

"Glace glaceon glacee glaceon glace?" (May I battle him alone while you and Vee watch?), she asked, "Glace" (Please)

"Okay," I said, seeing nothing was wrong with it.

When we walked into the battle arena, we saw five people in the stands and Falkner walked up to referee to tell him that we will have an unofficial gym battle. I headed to one side of the field and he went to the other.

The ref announced, "This will be an unofficial battle between Michael and Falkner, the gym leader. Both can only use two Pokemon, only the challenger can switch his Pokemon. Begin.

"Come on out, Pidgey," he said, letting out his Pidgey.

"I'm letting Glaceon battle on her own." I informed him, Glaceon was ready.

"Okay,Pidgey gust," he commanded, but before Pidgey could start, Glaceon used ice beam and froze Pidgey.

"Pidgey is unable to battle. Falkner bring out your second Pokemon," the ref told him.

"Let's go, Pidgeotto, use gust," he commanded, Glaceon used ice beam, "Dodge." It froze Pidgeotto's right wing, making it crashed. Glaceon used quick attack to finish it

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, Michael and his Glaceon wins," the ref announced. The five in the stands were shocked that Glaceon was able to defeat both of Falkner's Pokemon without a scratch and only attacked three times.

"You did great, Glaceon." I congraduated her, petted her.

"Glaceon is very strong. I'll walk with you to the Pokemon Center. You can get your trainer's ID there," he said.

When we got to the Pokemon Center, I got my trainer's ID and Falkner got his Pokemon healed and defrosted. Then, A group of people and burned Pokemon came rushing in into the lobby. One yelled out, "Bellsprout Tower is on fire!"

**Cliff hanger, please review**


	6. Chapter 6: The Bellsprout Tower Fire

_notes I had the idea for this thought of but not details and chapter 7 will be put on hold until i can get Halo: The Portal to a New World, a Halo Pokemon cross-over to at least chapter 3  
_

"What did you say?" Falkner asked them to make he heard him right.

"Bellsprout Tower is on fire," he repeated.

Falkner turn to me and asked, "Michael will you come with me to Bellsprout Tower?"

"Sure. Vee, Glaceon, time to go." I said.

"We got to hury. Pidgeottocome on out. Go to Bellsprout Tower to let the police know I am coming." he said and Pidgeotto flew off ahead off us. When we got there, the tower was engulfed in flames. Falkner told me, "Michael have Glaceon use ice beam to extigush the flames."

"Glaceon, iced beam on the burning building." I commanded her and she obeyed.

A minute later, the bottom was almost out. Vee heard something and informed me, "Eevee eev eev evee!" (Someone is still in there!)

"Glaceon, Vee let's get them out." I said and we charged in.

I heard someone say, "What are you doing?" I ignored it and kept going.

"Vee figure out where to head. Glaceon keep taking care of the fire." I told them

"Eevee eev eevee" (We need to get higher), he told me.

"Glaceon, we're heading to the next floor." I informed her. Then, we climbed up some rubble and I started to hear cries, but couldn't figure out from where.

"Eevee" (above us), he said. Then, I saw a hole big enough to fit a Geodude through.

"Glaceon, I'm going to lift you up toward that hole," I said, pointing at it, "I need you to jump through and take care of fires threatening Pokemon and people up there." She gave me a worried look. I assured her, "We'll be fine." Then I picked her up and she jumped through the hole. Then, I told Vee, "Vee let's see if there are anymore survivors on this floor." Vee nodded.

We searched for a while, dodging falling debris before we heard, very weak, "Leaf" (Help)

We went toward the source of it even through the fire was still bad. We found a Pokemon and what I thought was its trainer. The trainer was covered with debris and was bleeding out. "Vee move the debris off the trainer, I'll help the Pokemon." I told Vee. Even though I left my bag at the Pokemon Center, luckily, I carried two potions on me just in case and the Pokemon, Leafeon, was extremely weakened. I used a potion on her, hoping it would help.

She slowly started to get up, but was shaking and cried, "Leafeon!" (Alex) and limped to him while Vee was almost done with removing the last of the debris. "Leaf, leafee" (Please, save him), she asked us.

"We'll try." I told him. Then grabbed Alex and carried him on my back.

-Glaceon's TPV-

After Glaceon jumped through the hole to the third floor, she heard, "Help!" She turned to a wall of fire. She used ice beam to extinguish it. With most of the wall was at bay, She saw about fifteen Bellsprouts, most burned and a few knocked out.

"Follow me." she told them. Some of them get her a blank look, "I'm here to get you out of here before the building decides to collapse. All of you." she added.

"Okay," a few said.

"I need some of you to use vine whip to carry the one that are knocked out or dead," she said. Five of them picked up and carried the unconscious and Glaceon led them to the hole. "Lower them down the hole. Then, jump through. I'll be behind you." She told them. They did what they were told and after they jumped through, she jumped down. "This way," she said leading the to and down the rubble from before, and made it out the exit.

When they got out, a police officer ordered, " get those Pokemon to safety and get the badly wounded to the Pokemon Center."

Glaceon didn't see Michael or Vee and rushed back in. 'I have to find them,' she thought.

-Michael's FPV-

My speed slowed down dramatically with Alex on back. When we were half to the way we came up, the floor underneath me gave, sending me and Alex through.

"Eevee/Leafeon" (Michael/Alex), they cried.

"We're okay. Vee get Leafeon out of here and wait for me at a safe distance from the tower." I told him. They continued and so did I.

"Glaceon, Glace, glaceon?" (Michael, Vee where are you?) I heard knowing it was Glaceon.

"Glaceon over here," I called for her and she came to me. I said to her, "Glaceon lead the way."

Right before we could get in the exit's door way, we heard someone screaming, "Ah! My pants are on fire!" Then saw the guy hit the door-frame, knocking himself out.

"Glaceon take care of the fire on his pants." I said and came through the doorway and carried Alex to safety. Vee and Leafeon were already there.

I placed Alex down next to Leafeon and started to head back, but an officer told me, "Stop."

"One of my Pokemon is in there and I know where some is at." I told him and ran in, again. I grabbed the man and carried him to safity with glaceon behind me. When I place him, I saw a red R on his shirt. "Officer," I called out.

"What were you thinking running into there," a familiar voice said.

I turn and saw it was Falkner. I explained, "Vee heard someone that was in there and informed me. I decided to go in there and get whoever was in there out." A guy came out to put Alex on a stretcher and I told the man, "that is his Leafeon, take her with him." He nodded. Then, I told Falkner, "Get a police officer here," and I pointed out the R.

"Sure." he said before heading to get one

One of them came to me before Falkner got back and asked, "Need something?"

"Just wanted to let you guys know about him," I stated while pointing out the R

"Thank you, umm...," he inflected for my name.

"I rather not. I don't like the attention." I told him, "I already have them after me because of three days ago in Cherrygrove."

"I understand, you may go." he said.

"Vee, Glaceon let's go before more people start asking us questions. I said to them.

"Glace/Eev" (agreed), they replied and we walked to the Pokemon Center.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7: Leafeon and Flareon

_Notes: sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to to have a double release, this one and 'Halo: The Portal to a New World' updated one right after the other, and I wanted to announce that I am making a new story, the sumarry will be at the bottom of the chapter_

Chapter 7: Leafeon and Flareon

When we got to the Pokemon Center, we avoid most of the crowd and got a room for the night. We went to bed around eight because we were tired from the fire and I wanted to avoid the publicity.

I woke up with Vee's tail swatting my face. Vee was asleep on my chest and Glaceon was looking out of the window, typical morning. I waited for Vee to get up, got dress, grabbed my bag and we left the room. When we got to the lobby, it was still busy, but not as busy as last night, but still busy. . We were being bugged by trainers and kids because of last and we caught of film that was on the news. Vee alerted me the Leafeon was here, depress. I asked him, " Take me to her." Vee led me to her and asked Leafeon, "What's wrong, Leafeon?"

"Leafeon leafee." (Alex died), she said and started to cry.

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said to try to ease her pain.

"Leafee leaf leafeon leaf leaf Leafeon" (He was all I had left and I to him), she cried.

I sat down next to her, placed my my hand on her back, and said, "There,there, let it out all out." The group of people that was following us because they thought we were trying to brave or heroic, which we weren't, were thinking that I wasn't what the thought I was and all, but two left.

After hearing Leafeon cry, Nurse Joy came up and asked, "What's going on over here?"

"Leafeon is mourning her trainer's death." I explained, He died because of the fire last night. I couldn't save him."

"The poor thing." she said.

"Nurse Joy will you take care of Leafeon. She needs to heal her wounds." I said, then added, "I will come back to see how she is doing."

"Sure," she replied.

"Leafeon, we're going to go. Nurse Joy will take good care of you and we'll come see how you are doing when we are back in town." I said and added, "I hope you feel better soon." On that note we started to leave the Pokemon Center, but I over heard a group saying they were going to go after a Flameon there thought started the fire. We decided to follow them to stop them from hurting an innocent Pokemon.

When the group stopped at a place call Ruins of Alpha, they let out a Gowlithe, Rattata, Marill, Wooper, and Ralts. 'damn,' I thought, 'Their Gowlithe and Ralts will be a problem if they find Flareon.' I figured out what to do. "Glaceon distract them while Vee and I find Flareon." I whispered, "Please don't over do it. Freezing there feet to the floor works."

Glaceon left and withing ten seconds later we started hearing yelling.

-Glaceon's TPV-

First, she climbed up a tree. Then, she, jumped the Growlithe by hitting it on the head using quick attack with the force of gravity, knocking it out. Before they could react, Glaceon froze the Ralts and ran to get them to follow him. Growlithe's and Ralt's trainers chased after her in rage and Marill's trainer chased after them.

After a bit of being chase, she made an ice slick right in front of the making them slip and slide into trees and froze their hands or feet to the trees. With them yelling or knocked out, Glaceon headed back to make non-lethal 'accidents' on the rest of the group.

Instead of having to make distractions, she had to fight them because they found Flareon. Flareon was a shiny Flareon with bronse fur. "Leave Flareon alone!" she yelled before she tackled both trainers, her big mistake. The trainers both had six Pokemon on them and she just let them all out. The trainers through ulta-balls at Glaceon who was smacking them to hit their Pokemon, which were; two Pidgeotto, a Houndour, Rattata, Charmander, Roselia, Mudkip, Cyndaquil, Bellsprout, Electrike, Plusal and Minun. With all of the Pokemon and their trainers focus on Glaceon, she yelled, "Run!"

"I can't," he said, "my leg is sprained."

"Hopefully Michael and Vee heard me and are coming." she said while charging through the fourteen people pissed at her. "I will need help to hold them off until then."

"Alright," he replied.

"Team Rocket, an Ursaring and the fire, I fought or been through without getting a scratch this week, but this might get me hurt finally." she stated with a snicker and released three ice beams in asecond, freezing the trainers and the Electrike.

"Wait you mean last night's fire?" the Bellsprout asked.

"Yew," she replied.

The ten other Pokemon were a little stunned, but the Bellsprout said, "Thanks for saving me and my friends last night." That made half of the trainers' Pokemon stare in disbief while the the other half, Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Rattata, plusal, and minun, attacked.

Glaceon froze Pidgeotto's wing and slammed Pidgeotto to Growlithe to make Growlithe out of the picture for a bit. Plusal and Minun attacked at different angles while Rattata attack head on. Glaceon Glaceon jumped up and use ice beam to make a pillar of ice. With the pillar, she made a wall that would limit the attack Flareon will get while under attack by the other three.. Then, she used Icy wind, but it was a lot stronger than it should of been and was out of control. She tryied to get behind her wall, but on the top of the ice pillar a chuck broke off and hit her in the head, making her blackout.

-Michael's FPV-

After hearing Glaceon yell, we ran to her. When we arrived, we saw two of the trainers and an Electrike frozen, twelve Pokemon, including Glaceon, unconscious and Flareon behind a wall of ice in a snow covered room. We ran to Glaceon. I picked her up and asked the Flareon, "What happen?"

**Please review**

**and now the summary of my upcoming story, Pokemon in Real Life**

I have asked these question to friends, follow fanfiction authors and myself one question : if could bring anything(s) from a series (cartoon, game, story, ect.) to real life, what would it be. every time I answer it, my answer changed a little bit (explain why or what I would do), so I thought of making a story as an answer.


	8. Chapter 8: Not Again

_notes: sorry for the long wait I been having writer's block on this story until after I wrote Chapter 6 of Halo: The Portal to a New World _

Chapter 8: Not Again

Flareon explained to us what happen, starting when the trainers found and attacked him.

-Flashback in Flareon's TPV-

_Flare was sleeping soundly, but was abruptly awakened by a water gun to the face. While a bit disoriented, a Rattata came at him. He noticed and tried to dodge the attack, but the attack hit his right hind leg, spraining it. He finally noticed the two trainers behind the Rattata and the other Pokemon, a Wooper.  
_

_"Wooper use water gun full strength. Make it pay." One of the trainers commanded._

_'What do they believe I did?' the shiny fire-type thought while trying to avoid the attack, but winced in pain when he tried to jump out of the way. The water gun hit the shiny hard in his side, making him fly and hit a wall. 'Arceus save me,' he thought._

_After another attack from the Rattata, Glaceon appeared. Glaceon attacking the trainers and defended Flareon._

-End of Flashback-

-Michael's FPV-

After hearing what happened, I looked at Glaceon and returned her so, I can carry the Flareon to a Pokemon center. "Let's get you out of here and have your leg taken care of at a Pokemon center." I said while reaching behind Glaceon's ice wall to pick him up.

After retrieving the hurt Eevelution, he asked, "Flare flaree eon." (Will she be okay?)

"I hope so. Even though I met her and Vee five days ago, I have and will put my life on the line to pretect them." I said. Flareon, who I had in my arms, stared at me because of my statement in, both, awe and disbelief. "By the way, I'm Michael." I introduced myself.

"Flareon will you please, thaw them out so, they won't be after both you and Glaceon." I asked, "I will be explaining to them that their reason to attack you was a misunderstanding."

"Flareon eon?"(Misunderstanding?), he repeated.

"They jump to a false conclusion because they thought you started the fire at Bellsprout Tower yesterday."

The fire-typer didn't respond, but just defrosted the two trains and the Electrike, also melting the snow and wall of ice because of the heat.

The trainer that brought out the Wooper earlier was the first one defrosted out of his icy prison and screamed, "No!" before noticing me holding Flareon in my arms. "Why are you holding the Pokemon that started the fire last night?" he argrily demanded.

"I don't believe that Flareon started the fire because the last person I got out of Bellsprout Tower was a Team Rocket." I stated. "You and your friends jump to conclusions by attacking him and injuring his leg. I am going to get him to the Pokemon Center."

The trainer recognized me and said, "The Glaceon was...

"My friend and is in her Pokeball because she fainted protecting Flareon."

After the Electrike and the other trainer were unfrozen, I reexplained why I was holding Flareon as they returned their Pokemon, but when I mentioned Glaceon, the injured fire-type got depressed.

I tried to comfort him by saying, "It is not your fault. She did it because I asked her to help me find you and protect you from the harm of the misunderstanding."

The wild Pokemon perked up ans replied, "Eon, flare flaree eon flareon."(I know, but I am worried about her.)

"I am, too. I am, too."

We left Ruin of Alpha finding the other three trainers. I explained again before we continued to Violet City's Pokemon Center.

When we arrived, I saw someone in a full black suit that looked like body armor and was wearing a helmet that covered the person's whole head, driving away on an ATV. Nurse Joy made Flareon's leg as good as new and told me that Glaceon has a slight concussion. She gave me and the Eeveelutions the room from last night and informed me, Leafeon was in there at the moment.

I opened the door and noticed she was laying on a bed, drpressed. " how are you doing Leafeon?" I asked her. She didn't seem to noticed us. So, I went up to her and petted her, accidentally startling her. "Leafeon, its me." I said before repeating, "How are you doing."

"Eon, leaf leafeon leafee eon leafeon ee." (Better, but I still am upset about Alex's death.) the grass-type answered without turning.

"Do you need anything?" I asked. She shook her head. "Kay, I am going to let Glaceon out and place her one the other bed." I did so and Flareon got up on Glaceon's bed.

He looked at her then turned to me and asked "Flaree Flareon."(May I come with you?)

Caught off guard I said, "...sure, if you want to." I decided to use the Premier Ball that I got from stopping the robbery four days ago. He tapped the ball with his head and it consumed him. It quietly clicked and I let him out before I felt someone tapping my right leg. I looked down, seeing that Leafeon was next to me tapping my leg.

"Eon, leaf?"(May I, too.) she asked, shocking me.

"you, sure?"

"Leaf leafeon eon leaf leafeon."(I think Alex would want me to move on.)

"Do you know where your Pokeball is.?"

Leafeon leaf, leafeon eon leaf."(Shattered so, technically, I am wild.)

After I pulled out the Net Ball, Leafeon did the samething as Flareon by tapping her head on the ball. It clicked immediately, but before I could let her out, I suddenly got extremely tired. I knew that wasn't natural.

"Eevee!"(Michael) Vee screamed before I saw a dart hit him.

"Vee." I very weakly said before Flareon fell down.

"You're coming with me," I heard someone say before verything went dark.

**Please leave a review**


	9. Chapter 9: Imprisonment

**IMPORTANT**** : This is is what I call a duel-chapter because it is a Chapter that takes place in two of my stories, ****Halo: The Portal to a New World**** and this story. this story will be in its POVs while Portal uses its own POVs. To full understand what is happening you have to read both.**

_Notes: This is a what I call a duel-chapter because if is a chapter that uses two stories' POV, but some people might call it a story crossover._

I was awaken by being doused by icy cold water. I saw I was in a cage and two Team Rocket members, one holding a bucket, were outside of it, Worried about Vee, Glaceon, Flareon, and Leafeon, I demanded, "Where are my friend's?"

The two goons just laughed and left.

A mid-forties looking guy with a Ralts that had blue hair, told me, "Don't worry we will be out of here and you'll see your friends again, soon."

"I hope your right."I sighed, felling useless.

"I'm Doctor Wheldon and this is Rose." he said.

I responded, take my shirt off to get most of the water out of it, but I heard a ting and I looked down to see a Net Ball with some tape on it. 'Leafeon,' I thought and let her out. "Leafeon." I said, repeating my thoughts and hugging her.

"Leafee Leaf?" (Where are we?) she asked me.

"A Team Rocket base some where in Violet City." the doctor answered. Both Leafeon and I gave him a questioning look. "I let them take me, so they wouldn't take Rose to sell or do experiments on her." Leafeon shivered. "I doubt we'll be here very long." he added.

-Glaceon's TPV-

Glaceon, Vee, and Flareon were, also, encaged in the same building, but in a different holding area. They had two other cell-mates, a Jolteon and a shiny Vaporeon, the Jolteon was in a protective stance in front of the water-type that was scared when the Team Rocket grunts tossed the three new comers.

Being the only one out of the three that wasn't wasn't tranquilized, Glaceon woke with a massive headache. "Oh, my head." she said before noticing that Vee and Flareon were unconscious in front of her. "No, Vee, Flareon." she cried, still not noticing the other two Pokemon in the cage. Now, looking around the cage, she noticed them and took a defensive stance. "I will not let you hurt them." she exclaimed.

"Being it." the Jolteon dared.

"Stop it." the Vaporeon cried. "He wouldn't want you to fight needlessly."

"You're right Kiari. I'm sorry." he said.

Glaceon was lost, so she asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"My brother, who is her mate." the Electric-type answered. Kiari walked up to Glaceon when both Glaceon and the Jolteon calmed down.

"I'm sorry for the rude first encounter. I'm kiari and this is my mate's brother Riku." Kiaki said.

"I'm Glaceon, nice to meet you." Glaceon said. "The Eevee is Vee and I only met Flareon recently." she introduced.

"You have a trainer?" Riku asked.

"Yes, I have a trainer. He is, also, Vee's trainer and is both of our friend." She state. "I know he'll find us and get us out of here." she added.

"how do you think he will risk his life to rescue you and Vee?" the lighting Pokemon sneered.

"He almost died to protect me. So, what do you think." She snapped. "He wouldn't just get the two of us out, but as many as he can."

I hope your right, I want to see my mate again." Kiari said.

" want to see him and my sister, too." Riku said.

-Michael's FPV-

"Michael hide Leafeon." the doctor told me, almost in a whisper.

A Team Rocket member came up to my cage and asked me, "How is Leafeon?" I was surprised because of the kindness in his voice and that he knew that I had Leafeon with me. Then he turned to Wheldon "And how is Rose doctor?"

Wheldon asked the man the same thing I was thinking, "Why are you being kind to us?"

"I am not a real grunt." he said before turning to me, "I taped the Net Ball to your shirt while they have an empty one."

"How do you know about Rose?"

"The guy that attack Michael and his Eeveelutions and tranquilized Mew, likes to run his mouth."

Right after he said that, three people in full black body armor, like the guy I saw earlier, and a Gardevoir appear out of thin air.

"Freeze one of them said, pointing a gun at the man in front of my cage.

"Doctor, you alright?" another one asked before one of them let a Gallade out of a Pokeball.

"Hold on." the man near me said, "Let me give you the keys." He tossed a key ring with a lot of keys on it, to the Gallade. "I am not apart of Team Rocket."

"Omega Team, I'm Okay just open the cage and stand down." the doctor said.

"Wait are those dog tags?" the first armored man asked the unarmored man.

"Yes, I am a former marine sniper. Would still be in action as a gunny sergeant if I had reenlisted." he said. "If wouldn't mind helping me get all of the prisoners, including the Pokemon, out of here, I would like the help a lot."

"We have civilians involved and no risk of covenant or Innies figuring out we are here." Wheldon stated when his cage was unlocked.

'What the hell are 'Covenant' and 'Innies'?' I thought.

"He got a point, Rocky. Plus, we have the element of surprise and fifty-seven of them against just the three of us is a cakewalk." the first armed man said.

"You got your help." the second one said. "Ace, you stay here and keep the doctor and the civies safe. Blade, you're with me and the gunny. Gardevoir, teleport both you and Gallade to the room with the Pokeballs and gather them together. Then, head back here with them."

"There is a bag next to the door, take to hold the Pokeballs in." the ex-marine told the human-like Pokemon. Gallade grabbed the bag before both of them teleported away while Wheldon got out of his cage and stated unlocking the other cages, starting with mine.

"I hope the others are okay." I said to Leafeon before Rocky's group left.

"Doctor, have you fired an AR?" Ace asked the doctor.

"Yeah," he responded at the same time he unlocked my and Leafeon's cage.

"Take my MA5B and use it if needed."

Wheldon took the gun and continued to unlock the other cages before Gallade and Gardevoir returned with a bag full of Pokeballs.

Leafeon and I went to the bag after Gallade placed it down, and I asked, "Leafeon, do you think you can find Glaceon's, Flareon's and Vee's Pokeballs by my scent?"

"Leafeon"(I think so.) she said before jumping into the bag and pulling out two Pokeballs and a Premium Ball. I checked them with my Pokedex.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked me.

"Checking if they are the right Pokeballs." I answered. "They are, but all three are empty." I added.

"Ace can you check the cameras for cells with Pokemon in them, mainly a Glaceon and Flareon?"

"Done." Ace said, " The room is locked, ID card only. I'm making it so only I can unlock it."

"We should go to that room for more security purposes."

"Agreed, but we need Rocky to agree." he said before, somehow, contacting Rocky and explaining it. "Rocky says, 'teleport there because the base is on full alert and is surrounded by police."

-Glaceon's TPV-

After about thirty seconds of dead silence, Riku asked Glaceon to tell her experience with Michael, to pass the time. She started with the day she meet Michael and Vee.

"Hold on." Riku said after she told them about Michael's reaction when they first met. "He wasn't mad at you after firing an ice beam at him?"

"Not that I could tell." Glaceon said before continuing. She told her story until a Gallade and Gardevoir appeared with people.

-Michael's FPV-

After being teleported, weird experience, Doctor Wheldon decided to help me look for Vee, Flareon, and Glaceon. Then, we heard, "Glaceon."

I went straight to the call with Leafeon, Wheldon with the the shiny Ralts on his back, and Gallade following. I stopped at a cage that had Vee, Flareon, and Glaceon, but it, also, had a Jolteon and a magenta Vaporeon. "Glaceon." (Michael.) Glaceon said as Gallade grabbed the bars and bent them until they snapped.

"Thanks Gallade." I said before he reached inside and picked up Flareon. I pulled out Vee's and Flareon's Pokeballs and returned them.

Gallade left to free the other Pokemon and Glaceon jumped onto me , knocking me down. "Glacee glaceon eon." (I knew you'll come for us.) she very happily said, "Glace glaceon." (I just knew it.)

"I'm happy to see you, too, but will you please get off my chest." I said because she knocked the wind out of me.

She got off me. "Glace, glacee glace glaceon eon." (Sorry, I guess I got carried away.)

"Jolt, jolte Jolteon." (So, you're Michael.) the Jolteon said while he Stepped out the cage with the Vaporeon behind him. "Jolteon eon jolte. Eon jolte jolteon eon jolt, joltee jolteon eon Jolte jolteon jolt, jolteon jolte jolteon eon jolt jolteon eon. Jolte joltee jolteon, jolt Jolteon eon jolt.(Glaceon told us about you. Almost dying to keep your friends from harm, almost been fully encased in ice to break her rage, and running into a burning building to get the people out of it. You're either brave or stupid, but I believe you are kind.)

"Vap vapor vap vaporeon." (Get to the point, Riku.) the vaporeon told riku.

"Jolte, Jolteon. Jolte eon Jolteon." (Okay, Kiari. You're worse than Sakura.) he said before continuing. "Eon, jolte jolt jolt Jolteon?" (Anyways, will you help us find my family?)

"Sure." I said with a shug.

"Jolt. Jolteon, Eon Jolteon jolt jolte jolteon jolt, Jolteon." (Thanks. By the way, I'm riku and this is my brother's mate, Kiari.) the lighten Pokemon said. "Jolteon eon jolte."(Sakura is my sister.) he added.

"Michael, may I see your translator?" Wheldon asked me.

"Umm. okay." I said handing him my Pokedex to him.

He examined it before he said, "Warrant Officer, come here." The suited min did that and the doctor asked him, "You mind copying this, Pokedex's data for me because it has a translator that might come in handy."

"Sure, I have over ten Petabytes left." Ace stated.

After getting my Pokedex back and a few minutes, Ace announced, "Alright. The base is secure and all of the Team Rocket members here have been eliminated or are in police custody. The police are on their way to this room. They will be here in two minutes."

We all got out of there, got questioned by the police, and left the scene. Riku, Kiari, Glaceon, and I went the Pokemon Center , so I can get my stuff. Turns out we were gone for an hour and a half. Nurse Joy insisted that we stayed until Vee and Flareon were awake.

**Please Review**

******For the people that didn't read the top to understand this chapter more you have to read Halo: The Portal to a New World**** because this chapter is in two stories with different POVs.**

******************Poll on if I should use normal text instead of I have been doing in this story when the Pokemon are talking in Michael's POV will be up by 8:00 pm EST January 28, 2013.**


	10. Chapter 10: Now We Wait

_Notes: sorry about being too lazy to type this for almost a month. I am planning on having Chapter 11 up by Saturday to make up for the shortness and the wait (both are short, but they will be worth it)._

It seems every time I come to stay at this Pokemon Center, I have more Pokemon with me.

I had Flareon and Vee on the bed across from me, Glaceon and Kiari were chatting near the window, Riku was asleep, and I had Leafeon in my lap. I thought Leafeon was lost in thought, so I left her alone, except for occasionally petting her. I was thinking of the near future. First thing I though about was to help Riku and Kiari find their family, but the problem would be that other trainers would try to catch them and I didn't think they would want me to catch them. Second thing was that Leafeon was still mourning over Alex's death and I wanted to help her on that.

As the time past, I was getting deeper and deeper into my thought, eventually getting lost in them. That was until I had Vee in my face. "Hey, Vee, good to see you are awake." I said.

"Vee, ee. Eevee ee eevee eve Eevee ee eevee vee ee eve vee eevee, ee." (You, too. I had a strange dream that Glaceon was knocked out and we were attacked, again.) Vee said.

"That happened and who attacked us was Team Rocket, but the police already have it under control." I saif before looking around to see Flareon still in the same position I put him in earlier, Riku was awake and with Kiari and Glaceon, and Leafeon was, now, sitting on the floor looking out the window. "Vee, could you go and get acquainted with the others while I talk to Leafeon for a bit, please."

"Eevee." (Okay.)

-Vee's TPV-

"Hi." Vee said to his follow eeveelutions.

"Glad to see you awake. Glaceon was worried when she woke up seeing both you and Flareon were knocked out." the Vaporeon said.

"Vee is like the little brother I never had." Glaceon said in her defense.

"Sorry about worrying you, but it wasn't like I had a choice."

"It's okay."

"Oh, I'm Kiari and this is my mate's brother, Riku." Kiari said.

"Hey." Riku said quietly.

"Riku, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm having doubts on if we can find Sakura and Keiichi."

"We'll find them." Glaceon assured him.

with not knowing what they were talking about, Vee said, "I'm lost."

"Michael agreed to help Kiari and Riku find Riku's brother and sister." she explained.

"Oh."

Now that Riku is awake, will you continue your story, please." Kiari asked.

"Okay, but it explains why I was knocked out." the ice-type said before continuing and finishing her story.

After finishing, she asked, "Vee, will you tell us what happen after I was knocked out?"

"Okay." he said. Then, he telling what happened before he was knocked out.

"How worried was Flareon about Glaceon?"

"Enough to be upset." Vee replied before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." she said before quietly giggling.

"What?" Vee and Glaceon asked in unison.

"For me to know and you to find out."

-Michael's FPV-

"You think that will work?" I asked.

"Leafeon." (I think so.) Leafeon said.

"Let's see what the other are doing." I said. She nodded.

Flareon was, now, waking and strenched. "Flare flareon?" (What happened?) he asked.

"Team Rocket kidnapped us. Glaceon woke up with a cage with you and Vee out cold, scaring her, and a Jolteon named Riku and a magenta Vaperon named Kiari..." I said.

"Flareon?" (Where is she?) he asked quickly and in a very worried tone.

"Over there." I said confused before he went straight to them. I thought a little about it and a thought came to mind, but I wasn't sure.

"Vaporeon," (Michael,) Kiari said, "vap eon vapor? Vaporee vapor poreon eon."(can we get going? I want to see my mate as soon as possible.)

"Sure. I just need to stop by the Pokemart to get some supplies before we start, but before we leave here," I pulled out the Dive Ball and Quick Ball, "I am going to ask both of you, will you let me caught you, so that another trainer can't take you before we can get to your family, and, if you want me to, I will release you after we get there. Why do you think?"

"Jolt" (No.) Riku flatly said.

"Vaporee poreon." (I need to think about it.) the Bubble Jet Pokemon said.

"Jolt jolteon eon?" (What is there to think about?) Riku asked her.

"Vapor vaporeon, vap eon poree vapor vaporeon." (It is a risk either way, so I am thinking of which is less of a risk.)

"Jol... Eon jolteon, jolt jolteon jolt joltee." (Hmm... Now that you said that, I might rethink my answer.)

"Vaporeon, vapor poreon eon?" (Michael, will you make that a promise?)

"Yeah." I said.

"Por, Vap eon por." (Then, I wouldn't mind.)

I place the Dive Ball in front of her. "Just hit the button when you are ready."

"Jolt jolteon eon, jolteon tee jolteon tee eon jolt jolt joltee Jolteon on Jolteon." (Now that I thought about it, your idea is probably the safest way us to find Sakura and Keiichi.) Riku said while Kiari got captured by the Dive Ball. I got her out and placed the Quick Ball in front of Riku.

"Your choice, not mine." I said before he followed Kiari's example. I let him out and got my stuff. We left the Pokemon Center, got the supplies, and head South of Violet city.

It was almost sunset when Riku said, "Joltee jolteon."(This seems familiar.)

"On." (Yeah.) Kiari replied his comment. Both of them looked around. "Vap vaporeon. Eon por vaporee." (I know where we are. There is a river this way.) she said, right before she ran off.

"Eon." (Wait up.) Riku yelled chasing after her with the rest of us following him.

When we found her, she was next to a river joying being next to it. "Joltee jolt on eon." (Don't run off like that.) Riku said, catching his breath.

"Eon vaporee poreon eon vaporeon vap." (Sorry for being excited about seeing my mate.) Kiari spat.

Riku was going to respond, but I said, "Focus. Why are we here at this spot Kiari?"

"Vapor poreon por vaporeon vap." (I am looking for a particular spot.)

I looked around and saw an Umbreon on a rock next to the river. "Kiari, Riku, who is that?" I asked, pointing at the Umbreon.

Both didn't respond to me, but, instead, they ran to it with Kiari crying out, "Vapreon." (Keiichi.)

The Umbreon heard her and went to her.

"Come on, I rather not lose them before they are fully reunited." I said.

_Notes: The poll will close when Chapter 11 is up and I changed it to be a bind vote, and if someone can figure out what I did in this, PM me instead of spending it via a review._

**Please review, suggestions and constructive criticism is preferred while flamers, go to hell.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Family Reunion Gone Bad

_Notes: Added more details to the first two chapters and have a Happy Easter tomorrow. Polls are closed and it was a tie and I did a just in case bit I asked my first draft beta-reader what he would pick (he doesn't have a Fanfaction profile) and he picked just translate it._

The Umbreon that I spotted was was Keiichi. Just one problem occurred when he saw me.

"Leave us or else." he threatened me.

"Keiichi, all of them help us find you." Kiari said, but Keiichi wasn't convinced.

I sat down and laid back with my bag as support. "We just wanted to get Riku and Kiari back to you and your family." I explained.

"Like I would listen to you, human." Keiichi spat.

"Keiichi." Kiari said out of surprise of her mate's attitude and tone toward me.

"Don't you dare talk to Michael like that; he isn't like the people that took Riku and Kiari." Glaceon told the Dark-type.

"I think I understand your anger toward humans." I said.

"What do you think is the reason is, then?"the Moonlight Pokemon asked.

"From what I can tell it is because your mate and brother were taken away against their will."

"That is only part of it. Mine and Kiari's parents captured and taken away from us before my every eyes. When I lost my mate and brother, my heart was shattered because I was losing my family bit by bit."

"Keiichi, where are you." we all heard.

"Over here, sis."

In a few seconds, an Espeon came out of a bush. "Riku, Kiari." she said right when she noticed them near Keiichi and ran to them. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you, too, sis." Riku said. "And you evolved."

"Thanks, captain obvious." she sarcastically said. Then she noticed the rest of us. "Oh, hi." she went to us, curious.

"Don't go near the human." Keiichi warned her before a pebble hit him in the head.

"I'll be fine. If he tries something, I can throw him into the river." she stated.

First she went to Flareon, who was next to Glaceon, then Glaceon and giggled, leaving them confused. Then, she went to Leafeon and said, "Time will help." That confused Sakura's family. Next, Vee. "You're cute." she said. Finally, she went to me, curled up in my lap, and fell fast asleep.

"See Keiichi, he isn't like the other humans you've see, even Sakura like him." Riku said.

Kiari came up to me and asked, "I will you release me, now?"

"Me, too." Riku added.

"Okay." I said pulling out the Dive Ball and Quick Ball. "Return." Then, I released them to the wild.

"You let him catch you?" Keiichi exclaimed.

Just so we could be sure that we can get to you and Sakura." Kiari responded to her mate. "I do love you, but I don't like your attitude toward Michael."

The Umbreon hung his head and didn't respond while I moved my bag and fed the other without trying to disturb Sakura. Vee and Glaceon get me some Oran Berries for me to eat and I thanked them. A little bit later, fell asleep before everyone else, except Sakura.

I woke up to Vee, Leafeon, Keiichi, Glaceon, and Flareon fighting the trainer Vee and I fought a few days ago and his Hoothoot and Ratatta.

"Give me my family back." Keiichi yelled the trainer, making me realize that Sakura, Riku, and Kiari were not with us.

"Hey." I said. "Just Release the Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Espeon and it would be over."

"No way. I caught them. Call off your Pokemon." the stubborn kid said.

"First thing, the Umbreon isn't mine, and second, he is attacking you because you took his mate and his brother and sister from him. I will not call off them off because I helped reunite them yesterday and no way in the world I will let anyone separate them, if I can help it."

The Hoothoot and Ratatta fainted and Keeiichi demanded, "Release my family."

After returning the fainted Pokemon, the trainer sent out Sakura and Riku, big mistake.

"Brother." they said and ran up to Keiichi.

"The human behing you captured you two and Kiari."

"Well let's show him what happens when you mess with our family." Riku said and Sakura and Keiichi nodded in agreement.

"Why can't I move." the not very smart trainer asked before he started rising up into the air, until he reached six feet into the air.

"Have a nice fall." Sakura said before he fell straight the ground, landing hard on his butt.

"Take this." Riku said when he started electrocuting the kid, making him scream in pain, for a minute.

When Riku stopped, the sizzled boy panted and pleaded, "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll give him the Pokeballs, so he can release you two and the Vaporeon."

"Deal, but you will stay there while Michael gets the Pokeballs to release us." Riku said.

Because of the miscommunication, the trainer took out three Pokeballs and said, "I got an idea." Then, he dropped them and stomped on them, shattering them. Sakura and Riku winced in pain and Kiari came out of her ball, unconscious and covered in bruises. The prick ran while all of us were in disbelief by the heartless act.

After breaking from shock, I went to Kiari and picked her up. "We need to get her to a Pokemon Center, fast." I told everyone as I grabbed the three Pokeballs.

"Why should I trust you with my mate?" Keiichi snapped.

"Arguing won't help her." I told him. "We'll be back."

"Then, I am going with you." He said.

"We all are." Sakura said.

"Okay." I said because I knew it was a family deal.

No one talked on the way to Violet City.

The bystanders of Violet City kindly moved out of our way with some of them being disgusted by Kiari's condition.

Finally, we reached the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy." I called.

She came over and said, "Oh my. I need a stretcher, stat." Two Chansey came out with a stretch and I place Kiari on it. "All of you have to wait out here." she said before going into another room with the Chansey and Kiari.

"All we can do now is wait and hope she will be alright." I told them before I sat down on a nearby bench. Vee, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Flareon sat on the bench with me while Sakura, Riku, and Keiichi laid near my feet.

**Please review.**


End file.
